True Passion
by funni neko
Summary: Yuki, Kyo, Tohru are all getting to got to the Fancy school Ouran high school. Well they be able to keep the secret while there there or will the curse be brought into the light by Kyoya Ootori.
1. Prologue

**True Passion**

**Prologue**

_Only those of excellent social standing and only from filthy rich families are lucky enough to speed their time here at the elite high school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands that entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands, Just think of this as Ouran Academy playground for the super-rich and beautiful._

* * *

><p>"Ha-ru-hi" two voices chimed in unison as they entered a classroom looking straight at Haruhi. "What do guys want?" Haruhi said, looking at the twins. "Don't be so rude Haruhi," one of the twins said. "Yeah Haruhi we just wanted to tell you we will be showing the school to some new kids." the other twin said. "What does that have to do with me?" Haruhi said before turning back to the book on the desk.<p>

"That means we as in the Host Club will be showing the new students around," Hikaru said, grabbing ahold of one of Haruhi arms while Kaoru grabbed the other and started dragging Haruhi out the room. "That means you have to come to Haruhi." they said in unison dragging Haruhi outside the room.

* * *

><p>"Oh Yuki, you're up," Tohru said, as she looked up the stair to see Yuki who just entered the room. "It's about time were about to be late." Kyo said, glaring at Yuki out of the corner of his eye at the other two occupants in the room. "Shut up stupid cat." Yuki said, sending him a menacing glare. "Shut up Damn Rat." Kyo said. "Oh Kyo if you are going to get mad take it outside I don't need you breaking anymore of my precious home."<p>

Shigure said coming into the dining area. "Oh Shigure let me pour you some tea." Tohru said. Getting a cup for Shigure then pouring him some tea. "Thanks Tohru," Shigure said drinking his tea.

"Bye Shigure." Tohru said as they were leaving the house. "This school is so far away there is no way we will make it on time." Kyo said as he was walking in front of his cousin and Tohru. "If you paid attention yesterday you would have heard a limo will be taking as to and from school." Yuki said as the reached the clearing of the woods they had to cross and found a limo waiting for them.

"Yuki-sama, Kyo-sama, Tohru-chan, I'm Luna Sohma your driver." a girl with long silver hair with Blue crest moon in her hairpin wearing a black shirt and with some blue jeans. "It very nice to meet you Sohma-chan" Tohru said bowing her head. "No need for formalities Tohru-chan just call me Luna." Luna said with a big grin. "Into the limo you go now." Luna said as she pushed them into the car.

* * *

><p>"Welcome." The Host Club said. As Tohru, Yuki and Kyo got at the front gate. "Who the hell are you?" Kyo asked, glaring at them the seven boys in front of them. "Mommy, this one is a bit of a potty mouth." Tamaki said turning to Kyoya who was writing in his black notebook. "The orange haired one with a temper problem is Kyo Sohma, The purple haired boy who is sickly looking with a feminine face is Yuki Sohma also known as Prince Yuki at his old school, and lastly the girl with the long brown hair is Tohru Honda." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up as the light reflected off them.<p>

"How do you guys know us?" Yuki asked, looking at Kyoya. "We know all about you guys and you family the Sohma own quite the collection of vacation houses and spas and you own a couple of hospitals." Kyoya said simply. "Um how are you guys anyway?" Tohru asked looking at them.

"Thanks for asking my beautiful princess" Tamaki said walking toward Tohru and was about to kiss her hand when Kyo and Yuki both grabbed him by his arms and tossed him towards his friends. "Don't touch Miss Honda." Yuki said with a creepy smile towards the blonde.

"We are the Host club, I'm there king/president and my name is Tamaki Souh I'm a second year" Tamaki said. "Kyoya Ootori I'm the clubs Vice President and a second year." Kyoya said. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozaka but we call him Honey-senpai he is a third year." Tamaki said motioning towards the short blonde who had a bunny in his arms." This is Takashi Morinozaku is known as Mori-senpai." Tamaki said motioning towards the stoic tall black haired boy who was behind Honey-senpai.

"I'm Karou Hitachiin" Karou said. "No I'm Karou, Hikaru." Hikaru said. "That one is Karou motioning towards the on right Hikaru the one on the left" Haruhi said pointing towards them. "Ah Haruhi you always ruin or fun," the twins said in unison. "Last but not least or natural rookie Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki said putting his arm around Haruhi shoulders.

"Hey can I ask you guys a question." Yuki asked looking at Tamaki. "Sure." Tamaki said turning his attention towards Yuki. "If you guys are and all male host club why do you have a girl in the club?" Yuki said looking at them as they flinched a little except Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi.

"T-there i-is n-nnoo girl in our club," Tamaki stuttered looking at Yuki with a sheepish grin. "That a lie there is one right there." Kyo said pointing at Haruhi. "Haruhi not a girl." the twins say in unison glaring at Kyo. "Oh please she is obvious that she is a girl." Kyo said still pointing at Haruhi.

"Stupid cat did anyone ever tell you it rude to point." Yuki said looking at Kyo from the corner of his eyes. "What was that?" Kyo said yelling at Yuki. "If you're really that stupid that you're slow brain couldn't figure out what I just said." Yuki said looking at Kyo. "That it you damn rat." that was the last words Kyo said before he launched an attack on Yuki trying to punch him but Yuki gracefully moved out of the way, causing Kyo to fall face first into the ground.

"Kyo-kun are you alright" Tohru said running toward Kyo. "I'm fine" Kyo yelled making Tohru flinch in surprise that made him regret yelling.

"Let's just get to class," Kyo said grabbing his bag which he discarded when he launched an attack onto Yuki and started to walk to the classroom. "Ah Kyo wait up." Tohru said as she ran after him and Yuki following shortly after.

"Kyoya what do you think of them." Tamaki said looking towards Kyoya. "Well it seems the Host Club will be having two new hosts soon," Kyoya said with an evil gleam in his eyes as they walked towards their classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :I hope you guys like the edited version of this story. I have My lovely beta:Oilux**


	2. Chapter 1: Yuki 2nd Host meeting

**True passion**  
><strong>Ch.1: Yuki 2nd Time meeting the Host Club<strong>

"Kyo wait up," Tohru said as she finally caught up with him, Yuki behind her. "Che," Kyo said before they entered their classroom.

"You're heading to work Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, as he got up from his seat and walked towards the door with Tohru and Kyo trailing after them. "Yeah I've got to work extra hard this year." Tohru said, giving Yuki a small smile. "Do you need me or the stupid cat to come and pick you up?" Yuki asked with a smile to Tohru. "Who are calling stupid, you damned Rat?" Kyo said, yelling at Yuki. "Obviously you. Miss Honda, the stupid cat will pick you up tonight." Yuki said ignoring Kyo's ramblings.

"Where are you going then, Yuki?" Tohru asked Yuki. "I'm going to go study for a bit before I head home." Yuki said as he walked out of the classroom heading for the Library when two pairs of arms grabbed him by his arms lifting him up then carried him off.

* * *

><p>"We brought him boss." The twins said, dropping Yuki on a nearby couch. "Oh that's great." Tamaki announced, letting go of Haruhi and started walking towards Yuki. Yuki looked around at the host club and sighed. "Why am I here?" Yuki asked, looking at Tamaki.<p>

"Well Mr. Sohma we want you to join the Host Club." Tamaki said. "I refuse." Yuki said without a second of hesitation. "Anyways why would I join you guys are just playing with the girls emotions to make money and you even got a girl in on your scam." Yuki said blankly.

"Haruhi is not a girl." Tamaki said uneasily. "Y-yeah Haruhi is the manliest of all of us." The twins said. "It's fine that he knows I'm a girl you guys it not a big deal." Haruhi said to the twins and Tamaki. "How did you figure out Haruhi was a girl?" Kyoya asked Yuki as he pushed up his glasses make the light flash onto them. "Well it kind of easy to tell since she sounds and acts like a girl, so she is a girl." Yuki said bluntly. "I see," Kyoya said as he wrote something down in his black notebook.

"Well it was nice seeing you again but I must be going," Yuki said as he walked towards the door. "Wait, we a proposition for you Yuki." Kyoya said looking at Yuki with evil glint in his eyes. "What is it then?" Yuki said looking at Kyoya. "We want you to join the host club." Kyoya said with a smirk. "And what do I get from doing this," Yuki said looking at Kyoya with interest. "Come over here I will tell you," Kyoya said motioning for Yuki to come and look out the window.

"Fine," Yuki said as walked over to the window to see rapid fan girls searching all over the place. "You see Yuki it because your beauty you have many fan girls. Some fan girls are very possessive and if they found you hanging around with Tohru Honda I can't guaranty her safety." Kyoya said coldly. "Fine I will join only for Miss Honda sake," Yuki said.

"Excellent then you start tomorrow after school," Kyoya said as he had a knowing smirk on his face. "Well see you tomorrow," Yuki said as he walked out of the door. "Mommy are you sure our new son will be happy," Tamaki asked Kyoya who looked at him irritably. "For the last time where not married and second I'm not a woman," Kyoya said glaring at Tamaki.

"But mommy your kids need you," Tamaki said as he let out crocodile tears hugging onto Kyoya shoulders. "Let me go daddy before I get really angry," Kyoya said glaring at Tamaki who flinched away. "Well since club is over I'm going home," Haruhi said walking towards the door but Tamaki grab her by the hand and held her close. "No you can't leave daddy too," Tamaki said as he started back up with the water works.

"Stop crying sempai, it's annoying," Haruhi said coldly as she walked out the room slamming the door. "I think." Karou started, "she's mad at," Hikaru finished his twin, "us," The twins said at the same time looking at each other then at Kyoya. "She will be fine, she will get over it," Kyoya said as he wrote something in his little black notebook. "I'm not so sure she seemed really upset," Honey-sempai said looking at Kyoya.

"I will worry about that later, right now I'm going home." Kyoya said before he shut his notebook and walked out of room.

* * *

><p>"Sohma-kun, wait up." Haruhi said as she ran over to him skidding to stop. "Oh hi Fujioka-san," Yuki said as he turned to face her. "I'm really sorry for what happened back there," Haruhi said with a small smile. "It's ok, Fujioka-san," Yuki said returning Haruhi smile. "So where a going now Sohma-kun?" Haruhi asked as they both walked to the front gate.<p>

"Well right now I'm about to walk home." Yuki said sheepishly looking at Haruhi. "You're not going to ride in a limo or something?" Haruhi asked looking at Yuki with a confused look. "No, I do ride a limo here this morning but my cousin took it home so I'm walking home." Yuki said as they walked down the pathway out of Ouran High School. "What about you Fujioka-san?" Yuki asked Haruhi who smiled at him.

"I'm not rich, I'm a scholarship student." Haruhi as they walked further and further down to the bottom of the hill. "Oh ok," Yuki didn't say anything else. "Haru-chan, Yu-chan do you need a ride?" Honey sempai said as the rest of the host club was in the car as Yuki looked up at the sky then turned to them. "Yeah it might be best for me to get home before the rain hit." Yuki said as Haruhi looked at him with confusion.

"The forecast said it wouldn't rain today though," Haruhi said looking at Yuki. "I know but I just have a hunch that it will rain," Yuki said giving the Host Club a small smile. "Yuki," a voice said from behind the Honey's limo. "Hatori, what are you doing here?" Yuki said turning over to his cousin. "You missed your monthly check-up again, and Shigure told me you stayed after school," Hatori said opening the door for his cousin.

"Well I have to go since Hatori is here to get me I will see you guys tomorrow then," Yuki said as he walked in the car and waved goodbye to the Host Club that stared at his car as he drove away. "Kyoya, do you know who that guy is?" Karou asked him who was typing away at his laptop. "He is Hatori Sohma who is a Doctor at his family Clinic," Kyoya answered looking at the twins as Haruhi got into the limo.

"Do you know why he has to get a checkup every month?" Honey asked Kyoya looking at him as he devoured two pieces of strawberry cake. "He had frequent asthma attacks when he was younger but recently had a very horrible one that had him in the hospital for two weeks," Kyoya said looking at the host club that looked shocked. "Is that the reason he looks so weak and fragile?" Tamaki asked looking at the rest of the host club.

"Yes he has been hospitalized from ages 4- 10 and once when 14 and 16." Kyoya replied looking at his friends. "We're here at house Mitsukuni-sama," the driver said over the intercom. "Thanks Mina-san," Honey said happily to his driver. "Well I will see you tomorrow then Haruhi said as she walked towards her apartment door then waving goodbye to the host club.

"What should we doo tommrow than Kyoya." Tamaki said looking over at Kyoya. "That is a secret until tommrow that I attended to keep." Kyoya said smirking at Tamaki and the rest of the gang.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come and pick me Hatori," Yuki said to his cousin looking at him through the corner of his eye. "There is a reason I had to pick you up and that is because you keep missing your appointments," Hatori said angrily look at the road with a heated glare. "Sorry Hatori," Yuki said as they were nearing Shigure's house and headed towards the front door.<p>

"I'm home," Yuki said as he and Hatori headed into the living room to find Kyo laying on the floor reading so book and Shigure standing to greet them. "Yuki, welcome home, Hello Hatori," Shigure said as he eyes went from Yuki to Hatori. "He has been missing his monthly check hasn't he?" Shigure asked Hatori who just nodded his head. "I'm fine," Yuki said looking at his two cousins.

"It is just to make sure you're okay Yuki," Hatori said as she came into the living room. "I know but I'm really fine," Yuki insisting. "Just come over here Yuki and get it over with already," Hatori said motioning him to sit down so he could start the examination. "Fine," Yuki said as he sat down in front of Hatori. "Inhale, exhale," Hatori said to Yuki.

"Once Yuki finished his examination the food should be ready," Tohru said smiling walking from the kitchen. "Thank you Tohru, Hatori you staying for dinner?" Shigure asked Hatori as he stepped over Kyo and sat down in his original spot. "Yes I will," Hatori said never taking his eyes off of Yuki. "I'm finished now Yuki," Hatori said looking at Yuki how sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go change my clothes now," Yuki said as he got up and walked towards his room.

"So how was your first day of school Tohru?" Yuki asked her as they ate their dinner. "It was so exciting even though the classes are a little challenging," Tohru said looking Yuki with a big smile. "So how was your day Kyo?" Tohru asked him as she finished her meal. "It sucks why do I have to go to this snobby rich kid school?" Kyo said growling as he finished off his cooked fish.

"Have you forgotten that were rich to you stupid cat," Yuki said as he drank the rest of his miso soup. "You wanna say that again you damn rat," Kyo yelled at Yuki as he jumped up from his seat across from Yuki. "I said have you forgotten that were rich to, you stupid cat," Yuki said calmly as possible. "That's it!" Kyo screamed as he started to lunge at Yuki.

"Stop fighting, wait until tomorrow so you can fight outside," Shigure said grabbing Kyo by his collar. "Fine," Kyo said as he sat back down. "I'm done," Yuki said as he walked back into the house and grab his dishes and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Machi hurry up and get down to eat dinner," Machi's mom yelled from down stairs. "Coming Mom," Machi said as she looked back one last time at the yellow dress hanging on the wall. "What took you so long Machi?" Kakeru asked her when she came into view. "I was trying on my new school uniform," Machi said as she waved hello to her mom, dad, and step mother.<p>

"I glad that you got in the school sweetie," Machi's dad said as the started eating. "I don't want you getting distracted while you're there," Machi's mom said to her warningly. "Yes mother," Machi said as they finished the rest of their dinner in silence except when Kakeru said stuff about his day to their parents. "May I be excused?" Machi asked her parents. "You may," Machi's dad said as she got up to set her dishes in the sink and wash them and turned to walked to her room

"Arrgh I will do better to prove I'm not a monster," Machi said as she sat on her window sill and pulled out a drawling pad and started to sketch a picture of Yuki and her on the beach. "Yuki where are you when I need you?" Machi thought to herself before she put away her drawling pad in her backpack and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :I hope you guys like the edited version of this story. I have My lovely beta:Oilux.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: A Host's First day

**True passion**  
><strong>Ch.2: A Host First Day<strong>

"Arrgh I will do better I not a monster," Machi said as she sat on her window sill and pulled out a drawling pad and started to sketch a picture of Yuki and her on the beach. "Yuki where are you when I need you," Machi thought to herself before she put away her drawling pad in her backpack and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Yuki are you awake?" Tohru she stood behind Yuki's pale blue bedroom door. "Yeah, I will be down in a minute," Yuki said, looking over to the door as she went back down the stairs. "Machi, I hope you're doing better than I am," Yuki said as he pulled his shirt down and grabbed his bag and headed towards his room door. "You're ready Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked. He walked into the living room and sat down next to her as they began eating their breakfast. "Yes I'm still nervous after everything that happened yesterday," Tohru said. They ate in silence.<p>

Once they were done they headed towards the side door where they could see a small pond and the forest ahead. "Well see you later Shigure-san," Tohru said, as they left they started walking through the forest, trying their best to avoid the extra branches "Are you guys going to join any clubs?" Tohru asked, looking over at Yuki and Kyo. "There is NO way in hell I'm going any other sissy clubs." Kyo yelled. "But Kyo," Tohru said. Yuki who glared at Kyo for be obvious to Tohru feelings for him.

"There no need to worry about the Stupid Cat, Ms. Honda," Yuki said squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "What did you say you Damn Rat?" Kyo yelled try to lung at Yuki but he bumped into a small figure. "Watch where you're going!" Kyo yelled. "If you were watching where you were going you wouldn't have bumped into me," Haruhi yelled back at Kyo. "Mr. Fujioka," Yuki replied as he saw the small brunet from yesterday.

"Oh, Sohma-kun good morning," Haruhi said to Yuki before smiling slightly at him. "I'm very sorry for my cousin's rudeness," Yuki said, Haruhi who looked from between Kyo and Yuki and said. "You two look nothing alike," Haruhi said. "Yeah, we know." Yuki was about to continue walking to school when a limo appeared and Luna came outside. "Sorry I'm late; I had to drop off Akito –sama," Luna said happily. Kyo and Yuki flinched at hearing the head of the houses name which didn't go unnoticed by Haruhi, who was wondering who was Akito was.

"It's okay, let's go," Yuki said, as they got into the car and started heading back towards the arrived the school gate they saw the host club greeting a young lady. As they approached the group Kyoya turned to face them. "Haruhi, Yuki you finally join us," Kyoya said as he wrote something down in his little black notebook and the blonde girl turned to look at the two but was shocked when she saw Yuki as was Yuki to her.

"Class President," Machi said as she put her head down and looked down at her feet embarrassed to be caught in the yellow mushroom. "Hello Machi," Yuki said as he smiled as she saw her embarrassment at being scene in the horrible dress. "How do you know that young Princess?" Tamaki demanded to know from Yuki. "Machi was the treasury in the Student Council back at are old school before I got transferred here," Yuki said, looking at the girl next to him. "I've got to get to class, Class President," Machi said, before turning and walking away.

"Machi, call me Yuki how many times do I have to tell you," Yuki said playfully as he held onto Machi's hand. Machi face flamed red. "Sixteen times you told me Yuki," Machi said, before Yuki let her arm go and she walked away. "I must be heading to class also," Yuki said, before walking towards his own classroom. "Yuki wait up." Tohru said running after Yuki. "Tohru don't leave me her with these Idiots!" Kyo yelled chasing after Tohru as the host club stood their shocked by their new members actions.

"Machi Kuragi you are a very interesting girl," Kyoya said with malice intent. "It would appear to be so Mommy," Tamaki said as he watched his new son walk away.  
>"What have I told you about calling me that?" Kyoya said, glaring over at Tamaki before walking to his classroom. "Sorry Kyoya," Tamaki said as he followed after him. "We'll see you later Boss we have to get to class," the twins said before dragging Haruhi off to the First year classrooms. "Yeah see you later Tama-Chan." Honey said as Mori-sempai carried him away. "Bye you guys," Tamaki said as he headed to his own class.<p>

"I hope those girls are right that Yun-yun will be here." Kakeru said, as he walked up the stairs and began pass the First and Second Music rooms. He finally made the way to the third music room door.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Yun-yun is in here?" Kakeru asked, as he opened the door to get a face full of rose petals. "Welcome." Six voices said to him as the flower petal subsided. "Oh it's only a boy." The twins said in unison as their faces dropped at the sight of Kakeru as he glanced around the room. "Dang it Yun-yun not here he must be somewhere else," Kakeru said just before he tried to leave the room but only to find the door locked.<br>"Hey, open this door so I can go find Yun-yun," Kakeru said to the host club in a serious tone. "Who does this guy think he is?" Karou asked none in particular.

"Kakeru Manabe he is a senior here who won an Athletic Sholarship but his family is wealthy enough to get him inside without one. He has a half-sister who we meet this morning," Kyoya said, as he read the information from his black notebook that is when Kakeru came up and plucked it from his fingers. "One day you will get in trouble for going through peoples personal information, I suggest you stop before you get hurt," Kakeru said then he hit Kyoya with the black notebook then gave it back to Kyoya who snatched it back from him.

"So how who are you guys anyway?" Kakeru asked the Host Club. "I'm Tamaki Suoh the host club king; this is Kyoya Ootori the vice president of the host club." Tamaki said introducing himself and Kyoya. "This is Karou and I'm Hikaru and we're the Hitachin twins twins," The Hitachin twins said unison. "I'm Mitsukuni Haniozaku but everyone calls me Hunny and this is Takashi Morinozuka but they call him Mori," Honey said happily to Kakeru.

"And this is Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said hugging the young brunette. "Aren't you a girl?" Kakeru asked Haruhi bluntly. "N-No H-Haruhi is not a g-girl he is the m-manliest g-guy out of all of the members here." Tamaki said stuttering. "You know Hikaru I'm having a Deja-Vu feeling." Kaoru said to his brother who nodded his head. "Me too, Kaoru," Hikaru replied. "Yeah right and my name is Billy McMuffins and it is not so that has to be a girl the only girly guy I know is Yun- yun!" Kakeru shouted pointing directly at Haruhi.

"No he is not," Tamaki hissed. "It's fine Sempai, It not really a big deal." Haruhi said. "I'm going to take a nap," Honey said as he yawned and went to back of the room. Kakeru and Mori started their staring contest but it looked like Mori was one in the lead.

"As I was going to say as you rudely interrupted me you went to school with one of our member Yuki Sohma." Kyoya said as he glared at Kakeru."You guys know Yun-yun," Kakeru asked them excitedly as he looked at them with a giant smile pressed on his face. "Who is..." Karou started. "Yun-yun?" Hikaru finished his twin's sentence. "Oh right Yuki nickname is Yun-yun." Kakeru told them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"They should be heading here after school Karou, Hikaru make sure his sister gets his sister here in one piece," Tamaki said. Karou and Hikaru got up to go find Machi as they waited for Yuki to arrive.

"Yun-yun," Kakeru yelled as he ran up to Yuki trying to give him a hug but Yuki sidestepping out of the way moving out of Kakeru line of fire making him land on the floor. "What the hell do you think you were doing, Kakeru?" Yuki growled at Kakeru as he kicked Kakeru in the leg. "You're so mean Yun-yun," Kakeru wailed as big crocodile tears fell from his face.

"Kakeru stop being annoyance." Machi said as she helped her brother up to his feet. "Fine only if you promise to tell Yuki," Kakeru said and Haruhi notice as Machi flinched. "Ok I'll tell him," Machi saidm Machi walked over to Yuki. "Hey Yuki can we talk for a minute?" Machi said, looking down at her shoes to avoid his gaze. "Yeah sure let's go into the hall." Yuki said, grabbing ahold of Machi's hands and started walking towards the hallway. Once they were out in the hallway Yuki turned to face her. "What did you have to say to me Machi?" Yuki asked, looking down at her.

"I-I wanted to tell you that mom pregnant again and they want to meet you," Machi said. Yuki looked at her shocked but smiled and ruffled Machi's hair. "Congratulations Machi but why does your parent want to meet me?" Yuki asked. Machi looked down at her feet and fidgeted slightly. "Because they want to see the guy that changed me" Machi said blushing furiously. "I got to go see you later Yuki," Machi said kissing Yuki cheek and running off not noticing the puff of smoke that appeared. Yuki sat down shocked on the floor as he watched Machi run down the hall.

Once he turned back he headed back into the host club room. "So who is that Kuragi girl to you, Yuki?" Karou asked Yuki as he and his twin wrapped their arms around him. "It is none of your business." Yuki said shrugging their hands of his shoulders. "Is she your girlfriend Yu-chan?" Hunny asked Yuki as he pulled on his sleeve looking up at him with his big innocent eyes. "No Machi is not my girlfriend," Yuki said to Hunny as his face flushed red.

"Is she a love interest?" Tamaki asked Yuki as he turned a deeper shade of red. "Stop making accusations," Yuki told them as he went to his table in the host club room. "Get to your places we have to get ready for our guest." Kyoya said.

* * *

><p>"Come on Tohru lets head home." Kyo called to his girlfriend from the classroom door. "Ok let's go." Tohru as she walked towards the classroom door to meet with Kyo and the headed home together.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what did Yuki say Machi?" Kakeru said, as he looked over at his half-sister as they walked out of the front gate of their new school and headed home. "He said he happy for mother and that he said he agreed to meet with our parents," Machi said as she let a small smile grace her lips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :I hope you guys like the edited version of this story. I have My lovely beta:Oilux.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Yuki's Home Visit

**True passion**  
><strong>Ch.3:Yuki's Visit<strong>

"Yuki are you alright?" Tohru asked, as Yuki sat down and began eating his dinner. "What is that, Miss Honda? Oh yes I'm just a little tired that all" Yuki said, looking up at here he flashed her a small smile. "You can always talk to me when something is wrong," Tohru said, placing her hand on Yuki's shoulder. "I know Miss Honda." Yuki said, as they all sat their finishing their dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuki can we talk for a minute," Tamaki asked. They both walked outside the classroom to talk to see the other host club member waiting for them. "We just wanted to say were truly sorry Yun-chan," Hunny said, as the rest just nodded their heads in agreement. "I accept your apology," Yuki said. He gave them a small smile before he went back inside his classroom, but the twins gripped his shoulders.<p>

"Does this mean we can go to your house now Yun-yun?" Hikaru asked. While Kakeru ran over towards them. "I wanna go over to Yun-yun house," Kakeru said as he acted like a kind about to go to the candy store. "No, none of you guys can come over." Yuki growled, breaking the twins grip on his shoulders as he stormed back inside his classroom.  
>"Aww Yun-yun is so cold," Kakeru said, as he grabbed Yuki and lifted him off the ground. "No is no now put me down Kakeru." Yuki yelled kicking Kakeru in the leg causing him to drop him and ran towards his classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuki do you have a club meeting today?" Tohru asked. Yuki shook his head as Tohru and Kyo walked with him off the school grounds.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuki we ran out of leeks for dinner can you go get some," Tohru asked. Yuki nodded his head yes and got up and walked towards his garden. Before he left he heard Kyo yell "I hate leeks!" When he reached his garden he heard voices nearby he grabbed his basket and headed over to the voices.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked, as the Host club and Kakeru looked at Yuki in shock. "Yun-chan thank god you found us," Hunny said. He jumped into Yuki arms crying. Yuki let out a heavy sigh looking at them then told them to follow him. "Where are we going Yuki-sempai?" Haruhi asked. Yuki choose not to respond as they got near a house with a pond at the side of the house. "Yuki is back." Shigure said as he heard the door open. "Welcome back, Yuki." Tohru said. She and the Host club stood there shocked as stared at each other.

"Miss Honda, here are the leeks." Yuki said snapping them out of their shock. "Thank you," Tohru said taking the leeks before turning to go back inside the kitchen."Who's at the door?" Kyo asked. Kyo looked from the host club then back to Yuki before mumbling something under his breath before leaving. "Come inside." Yuki said as he motioned for Host club to follow him to living room where Shigure was.

"Shigure, can they stay the night? By the time we get them back to the city it will be dark." Yuki asked. Shigure looked and Yuki blankly then turned his gaze over to the Host club. "They can stay 2 of them will stay with you and Kyo while two will stay in the guest room and the girl will stay with Tohru," Shigure said looking at Haruhi. "How did you know I was a girl?" Haruhi asked. Shigure looked off into the distance. "Somehow I can always tell when someone was a girl or and boy and you my young lady are a girl." Shigure said as the all sat down until dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>"Umm Tohru If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Hunny asked. Tohru looked up at him as the whole host club was looking at her in wonder. "Two years ago my mom died, I lived in a tent nearby because my Grandfather's place was getting remodeled when Shigure and Yuki found me with a high fever and took me in." Tohru said. Tamaki rushed top her giving her a big hug. "Wait you lived with your grandfather? What about your father?" The twins asked her. "Oh he died a couple years back when I was little," Tohru said as she smiled slightly.<p>

The whole host club stared at Tohru in shock how strong this girl was to endure this all her life. "Well I think that enough questions for the night let's all go to sleep." Shigure said, as all of them headed upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter**


	5. Chapter 4: Truth is learned

**True Passion**

**Chapter 4: The Truth is Learned**

"Umm Tohru If you don't mind me asking why are you here." Hunny asked. Tohru looked up at him as the whole host club was looking at her in wonder. "Two years ago my mom died, I lived in a tent near by because my Grandfather's place was getting remodel when Shigure and Yuki found me with a high fever and took me in." Tohru said. Tamaki rushed top her giving here a big hug. "Wait you lived with your grandfather" "What about your father?" The twins asked her. "Oh he died a couples years back when I was little." Tohru said as she smiled slightly.

The whole host club stared at Tohru in shock how strong this girl was to endure this all her life. "Well I think that enough questions for the night lets all go to sleep." Shigure said. As all of them headed upstairs to go to sleep.

"Wake up, Yuki." Tohru called. Yuki came out of his room as usually like a zombie and walked down stairs as all the host club member just stared at him in shocked."Your still not awake you damn Rat." Kyo said. Yuki snapped his attention to Kyo. "Shut up you stupid Cat." Yuki said. "Oh your finally awake lets take this outside." Kyo said pointing outside. "Fine lets get this over with before it time for breakfast, Shigure keep watch." Yuki said as he and Kyo steeped outside as the host Club watched them from inside the house. "Begin." Shigure said.

Kyo ran at Yuki throwing a punch at him. Yuki using his reflexs he ducked down then tried kicking at Kyo's legs. Kyo jumped up as gracefully as a cat before trying to punch Yuki once more. Yuki jumped back stumbling slightly. Kyo saw this as a chance and ran at Yuki successfully Hitting Yuki in the face. After the fist made contact Kyo stepped back. "You have won." Yuki said. Before sitting up and Tohru ran over to them. "Are you OK, Yuki?" Tohru asked. As Yuki looked over to his cousin who looked pleased with himself.

"Yeah that Stupid Cat has finally won." Yuki said. Closing his eyes he stood up and made his way over to Kyo and held his hand out for Kyo to take. Kyo stared at Yuki for a bit before taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Welcome to Sohma family Kyo." Yuki said. Kyo looked at himin shocked as he watch Yuki went back inside of the house. "Even though you lost Yuki good fight." Shigure said Patting Yuki to hard on the back causing him to fall over and land onto Haruhi.

"Whoopsie." Shigure said. As everyone stood there in shock as the saw Yuki disappear in thin air. "Where did Yuki go?" Kyoya asked. Looking directly at Shigure who Kyo was glaring at. "See what you done you Fucking Pervert." Kyo barked at Shigure. "I didn't mean to, you believe me don't you Tohru." Shigure whined. Holding onto Tohru. "Didn't mean to do what?" Tamaki asked. "What he mean is this." Yuki said as he sat there on top of his clothes.

"Is that really" "you Yun-yun?" Hikaru and Karou asked. "Yeah unfortunately it is me." Yuki said. Haruhi gently placed him onto her palm to get a closer look at him. "Your so small Yun-chan." Hunny said. As he was sitting on Mori's shoulders and He nodded his head in agreement. "But How can you?" Haruhi asked. Yuki sighed before answering. "Set me down I'm going to transform back at any second so turn around." Yuki said. Haruhi did as she was told and turned around with that another puff of smoke appeared and a very naked Yuki along with it.

Yuki quickly redress. "You can look now." Yuki said. "So why do you turn into a mouse Yuki?" Kakeru asked. "It is just not me who turns into an animal thirteen of Sohma turn into one of the thirteen Zodiac animals." Yuki said. "Wait you said thirteen not twelve." Kyoya observed. "Yes because orginally the Cat was mislead by the mouse being deceived in so the cat was forgotten about." Yuki said. "What triggers the change is being touched, hugged, or any contact with the opposite gender makes us turn into out Zodiac Forms." Shigure said.

"So who else is an zodiac animal?" Hunny asked excitedly. "Mostly our cousin and my brother." Yuki said. "Oh what animal is your brother Yun-yun." Kakeru asked. "Ayame is the snake." Kyo said. "What are you then?" Tamaki asked. "Kyo is the cat and Shigure is the dog." Tohru answered for them. "Sorry to break this to all of you but you guys need to keep this a secret until to head of our family decides what to do." Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo looked over to him in shock.

"But if you do that Miss Honda and the others will be." Yuki started. But the look Shigure gave him made him be quiet. "I understand how you feel Yuki but." Shigure tried to reason with Yuki. "No you don't stop planing us as like were chess pieces I will not be controlled by you or Akito." Yuki said. Before storming out the room as Tohru looked sadly to where Yuki had gone. "We will keep the secret." Kyoya said. "Good well it is time for you guys to head to school." Shigure said.

As soon as they left Shigure went to go call Akito. "Hello." Akito answered. "Akito we have a problem." Shigure started. " And what might that be." Akito asked. "Eight classmates of Kyo and Yuki know our secrets what should we do?" Shigure asked. "Who are they." Akito asked. Shigure began giving her the names of the host club members and Kakeru. "Hmm, we shall leave them alone for now." Akito said before hanging up the phone.

"Hatori, we have to go make a vist." Akito said. Walking to her closet and picking out an Casual outfit. "Yes Akito." Hatori said. As he left the room to go bring the car to the front of the house.

**Change scene**

**OHSHCR**

**Time Skip**

**After School**

"Yuki you have visitors." Kyoya called. Yuki looked over at him surprised and went to go look in the waiting room to see Hatori and Akito waiting for him. "Yuki, How are you." Akito said. Walking over to him pulling him into a hug as Yuki stood there frozen in fear. "What are you doing here?" Yuki asked. Akito pulled away and slapped him. "That is no way to speak to me Yuki." Akito hissed. "I'm sorry Akito-sama." Yuki said looking down at his feet.

"Good boy we have come to tell you that your friend can keep there memories if you come back to the main house no need to decide now I will give you some time, Come Hatori." Akito said before the stalked out of the room leaving a startled Yuki behind. The host club came in moment after. "Yun-chan are you ok?" Hunny asked as they saw Yuki face was pale and he was breathing heavy. "Stay back he is having a panic attack, Hurry someone call an ambulance." Kyoya barked. Hikaru was already on it.

"Yuki, you need to calm down and breathe." Kyoya instructed. S few moments later Yuki was being sent off to Ottori Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Date Edited 9/3/12**


	6. Chapter 5: I'm Free

**True passion**

**Ch.5:****I'm Free?**

Shigure's House

"Tohru, Kyo I will be back in a couple of hours." Shigure said. As he walked towards the door. "Shigure, Do you know where Yuki is?" Tohru asked. As she looked at him with a worried look as Kyo stood behind her. "I'm might as well tell you, Yuki in the hospital and I was going to go see him." Shigure said. Tohru looked at him shocked before grabbing her shoes and Kyo following after her. "Lets go." Tohru said with a determined look on her face.

"Ok, then lets go." Shigure said. Stepping outside and headed for the clearing to the city. "It took you long enough Shigure." Momiji said as there cousins were waiting for them inside the limo. Shigure let out a sigh before smiling and getting in the car. "Lets go." Haru said. As they drove towards the Ottori General Hospital.

**Change Scene**

**Ottori General Hospital**

"Ayame." Kisa called out to their cousin who was standing in front of Yuki hospital door. "Why aren't you going inside." Rin asked. He looked to them and turned away ashamed. "I didn't ever come to see him when he was little how I'm going to face him now?" Ayame asked. Sounding as if was close to tears. "Ayame I know you might regret not seeing Yuki as a child and being a brother to him then but now is the time for you to get your act together and act like a brother." Haru yelled. Ayame stood there shocked before letting tears fall from his face and wiped them away.

Ayame opened the door and walked inside and saw the Host club but ignored them and walked over to Yuki side. "Yuki, I'm truly sorry for the way I acted when you were younger I'm truly sorry for turning away when you when you needed me the most I'm a horrible big brother please Yuki forgive me." Ayame said. As tears streamed from his eyes as Yuki stared at his brother and smiled. "Ayame I forgave you and mother a long time ago." Yuki said. Ruffling his older brother hair slightly.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" Momiji said. Running over to his cousin while the rest of the group came into the room. " Momiji, Guys I'm fine." Yuki said. Haru walked over to the Host club and stared at them. "Thank you for taking care of my wife." Haru said. Yuki got up and hit Haru on the side of the head. "Stop saying thing like that Haru one day someone will believe you." Yuki said. Rubbing his temples before going back to the bed pulling Haru with him.

"Yuki who are these people?" Kyoya asked. Yuki looked at the Host Club and smiled. "This Ayame my big brother, this Haru and Momiji, Kisa and Hiro, Rin and Kagura Sohma."Yuki said introducing his family members. "Guys This is Tamaki Souh, Kyoya Ottori, Hunny and Mori-sempai, Hikaru and Karou Hitachin, Haruhi Fujioka." Yuki said looking to his family.

Suddenly the door flew open by a disheveled Machi came into the room with Kakeru following after her. "Yuki, are you ok?" Machi asked. Soon as her breathing was even. "Don't worry I'm fine Machi." Yuki said. Machi let out of sigh of relief that she didn't evn know she was keeping blushing as everyone in the room stared her. "Yo. Yun-yun, I heard you fainted." Kakeru teased. As he let out a cheesy grin. "Shut up Kakeru." Yuki said. Glaring at his friend.

Everyone Laughed at the exchange between the two. Before once again the door was open and everything went silent and cold. "Yuki, you can leave me now." Akito said. As a single tear left her eyes. "Wait what do you mean." Yuki asked. As a burst of tears came from his eyes wiping them away finally realizing what happened he looked to Akito. "You..." Yuki couldn't find the words to describe what just happened before Akito turned to face his brother and his cousins.

"You are all invited to go to the main house for a meeting including you Kyo." Akito said. Before leaving the room as everyone turned to look at Yuki who was crying. "Yuki what wrong?" Kagura asked. Yuki wiped away the last of his tears and looked over at them all and said "I'm free." Was all Yuki said before laying down and falling asleep leaving everyone shocked about what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Date Edited 9/3/12**


	7. Chapter 6: Final Chapter

**True passion**

**Ch.6:****Final Chapter  
><strong>

Shigure's House

"Yuki, are you guys sure you guys are going to be alright alone with Akito?" Tohru asked as she stood outside the door where the meetings would be held. "Yeah, I wanna go do this alone with the others Miss Honda ." Yuki said. Tohru nodded her head and watched yuki go inside where the others were.

Change scene

With Akito

"You don't have to do this." One of Akito caretakers said. "Yes, I do." Akito said standing up and started to walk towards the meeting room.

Change Scene

Inside the Meeting room

"How long is this going to take." Kyo groaned."Come on Kyo it has not even been that long." Haru said. "Oh, shut up."Kyo yelled. That is when the door on the Far side and Akito steeped into the room with a purple kimono and flower holding one side of her bangs behind her ear. Everyone just sat or stood there staring at her shocked. Besides Shigure, Kurina, and Hatori. "So your a girl." Everyone yelled. Akito nodded her head and stepped into the room and sat down in the middle of the room with everyone surrounding her.

"Listen to what, I have to say many of you guys have things I'll never have or will ever witness, For this I have beaten or tormented you I'm sorry I ask for your forgiveness that I don't even deserve." Akito said. Bowing her head as a sigh of her apology. Everyone looked at each other before looking down at Akito. "We except your apology ."Everyone said. "Their is also one more thing I wish to take back all the little ones you have taken care of since you been brought into this world." Akito said. Before everyone who wasn't free started to cry. For the first time in their lives them themselves were finally free.

Change Scene

Host Club room

"Do you think Yuki will be back here on monday?" Haruhi asked the host club. "Yeah of course Our son will come back to us." Tamaki said reassuring her.

Time skip

Monday

"Hey you guys."Yuki said. Coming into the host club room Everyone rushed over to him bordering him with questions. "Yeah guys I'm fine, I think I can go on now without dwelling on the past." Yuki said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter **I'm alive. I'm not dead I've been editing a couple of things and Currently beta searching My previous Betas have gone MIA. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. Sorry it short but this is what I had on such short notice.****


End file.
